


reorienting

by kalypsobean



Category: Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	reorienting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).

Vincent's dizzy; his brain doesn't seem to be quite connected right, like it's not quite his, or not only his. It's weird; he sees so clearly but almost from outside, like he can see everything and knows more than he should, things he couldn't have learned.

Things seem so _obvious_, sometimes, and he doesn't know how; he suspects, but doesn't know. That part is hidden from him; not even walled off, just missing.

Later, perhaps, there'll be time to figure it out, to take himself apart and rebuild so he knows there's nothing left but what he's sure is his.


End file.
